


Jealousy

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith gets jelly, overprotective keith, posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: In a reconnaissance mission, the paladins get frisky with Lotor and Keith gets upset when Lotor flirts with his girl.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!!! 
> 
> So sorry I never got back to you guys, I feel like I've abandoned you.
> 
> But anyways...
> 
> This was for Aurevilly on Wattpad. I just now remembered I never posted it.

The Paladins all lined up with Keith leading them. Of course, they just barged in the command ship after finding out some information that the Galra may potentially have Shiro. It didn't help with the fact that Keith is  _extremely_ impulsive. 

So now, they all walked down the corridor with their weapons pointed at the front. It was only when they found a big door with loud shouting coming out from the other side did they stop to check what was going on. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at the door and whispered to the team, "On my count, we bust in. 1, 2, 3!"

With a running start, the Paladins bust through the doors and found themselves standing in the middle of a huge battle arena. In the benches were hundreds of Galra, all cheering for one armored Galra in the middle of the arena. 

Soon enough, the Paladins' eyes also landed on the figure in the midst of hundreds of knocked out Galra. He was tall, muscular. He had long, luscious white hair. His glowing yellow orbs weren't like the other Galra because he too has pupils just like a human or Altean. His purple skin was confusingly smooth and the Paladins all stood in confusion as they looked at the Galran Prince in the eyes. All except Allura.

Allura watched her childhood friend with sadness in her eyes. Two children were ripped from their happy, innocent childhood once the war began. She grew up playing with him, but now she's gonna have to fight him. 

Lotor smirked mischievously as he watched confusion etch on their faces, "Paladins! It's great to finally meet my father's strongest foe. I should be angry that you destroyed my father, however, since you are the only ones to have ever posed a threat to me. I'll let you come out of here alive." Lotor then extended his blade into a much longer one and sneered, "If you survive."

In a flash, Lotor swung his sword at Keith, which he immediately stopped with his Bayard and an ear piercing screech flooded the arena as metal clashed with metal. The Galra cheered as Lotor pulled out a laser gun from a hip holster. He aimed it directly to Hunk, who was panicking the second Lotor attacked, and it would have hit him if it weren't for Lance who literally threw himself on top of Hunk and pushed him out of the way before they were both blasted to smithereens.

Keith saw this and retracted his sword, swiftly dodging Lotor's sword and he kicked the Galran prince's knees. Lotor fell on his knees and Keith put him in a headlock. Lotor threw Keith over his shoulder and pinned him to the floor. Lotor's hand squeezed Keith's neck as he lifted his sword to strike him. 

But just as he was going to strike, Pidge shot her grappling hook at Lotor's hand. It looped itself around his arm and pulled him away, throwing him across the gross smooth floor of the arena. Lotor landed face first and he looked up to find the most beautiful human he's ever seen.

Pidge held a frown on her face as she gripped the string of the grappling hook tighter. Lotor had no problem getting out, but he had no intentions to leave the poor Pidge alone, "Now what is a female human doing here in space?" 

Lotor had cornered Pidge in the corner as his henchmen kept the Paladins busy, so she wouldn't have a way out. Pidge, however, exceeded his expectations and kicked his intimate parts and once he bent down, she kicked his face with her knee, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Pidge looked down at the prince and smirked, "Apparently, kicking your sorry-"

"Pidge!" Keith yelled towards Pidge, calling her over to help him get rid of five henchmen that cornered him. Pidge sprinted for her leader and used the hook of her Bayard to cut through the weapons they were throwing at her. 

Lotor was watching Pidge from a distance, admiring her quick movements and snarky comments. Once the Paladins defeated all his henchmen, Lotor stood in the center and clapped slowly.

The Paladins lined up, Keith standing a bit closer to Lotor as Lotor began, "That was a great, battle. Really. Kind of refreshing. I have a proposition for you and if you choose to accept it, it may possibly change the fate of the universe."

Keith tilted his head and scrutinized Lotor's smirk, "We're listening."

Lotor walked closer to the group, "I will stop persecuting you and the Lions of Voltron." The whole audience screamed in disagreement but Lotor ignored them as Keith continued, "If..."

Lotor laughed as he took a glance at Pidge, "If I get that beautiful creature in return." Lotor pointed straight at Pidge, making her extremely uncomfortable. Keith, however, was not going to let that happen.

"No."

Lotor now furrowed his eyebrows, "Excuse me?" 

Keith was shaking his head back and forth and transformed his Bayard into his sword for the second time, "I said no. You're not getting Pidge. Nor any other Paladin as long as I'm around."

Lotor chuckled, "That can be arranged." 

In an instant, the two were in a brawl on the floor, their weapons discarded and their fists flying to the other's face. Pidge was watching in shock, having completely forgotten how protective Keith can be with his friends. She would have intervened if it weren't for the Galra jumping from the benches and them all struggling to capture her. With the help of Lance, Hunk, and Allura she evaded the grabby hands of the Galra and watched Keith's brawl with the prince of the Galra Empire.

Keith was now in a battle of strengths with Lotor, which they (surprisingly) are tied in. Keith somehow turned full Galra as he fought and he grew a significant two feet, making him much taller than Lotor and he rolled them over so he could be on top of Lotor. Lotor had no idea that the red paladin was half Galra, so that transformation just scared the quiznak out of him. 

Keith glared at Lotor through his bright yellow eyes and bared his sharp teeth and leaned down to whisper, "No one takes my Pidge from me." Before Keith could rip through Lotor's throat, Pidge jumped on top of Keith and pushed him away from Lotor, who was already pretty beat up. 

Pidge landed on top of Keith as the two tumbled on the floor and she quickly pulled him up. Keith, who was too focused in on the fight that he didn't realize that Green busted through the roof of the arena and the Paladins were already inside. 

Keith glanced at Pidge and he could tell she was furious. Her angry scowl was ever present as she dragged Keith to the center of the arena. She grabbed her grappling hook and shot it to latch itself on one of Green's ears. Keith knew she wouldn't be able to carry him now that he was two feet taller so he grabbed Pidge up in his arms and the hook pulled them up into Green's mouth and once Pidge sat in the pilot's seat, she sent them out of there and to the Castle of Lions.   
  


_\-- TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KEITH BRUSHING HIS FUR --_   
  


As the Paladins filed in the Castle exhausted, Pidge and Keith were the last to file out. But before they could step out, Green shut his mouth and trapped the two inside.

Pidge looked up to her Lion and growled, "Green what are you doing?" Keith only heard a purr as the Lion spoke to its Paladin and he turned towards Pidge to find her blush a deep red before doing a cute angry pout. 

"Green it's not funny, let us out of here." Keith could feel the lion sit down and then saw the lights dim. Keith's jaw dropped as he looked around, "Did he just..."

"Turn off? Yeah."

Keith nodded and glanced towards Pidge through his purple bangs. She still seemed peeved at him and he crossed his arms, "I'm sorry." 

Pidge's head turned to look at him. His ears were drooping and he seemed genuinely sorry so Pidge sighed and she walked closer, "I just don't understand. You were the first one who said we won't kill anyone else after we almost killed Zarkon. Yet, you were the one who was about to rip out Lotor's throat. "

Keith shook his head, "You didn't hear the sick things he was telling me he was going to do to you if he ever got his hands on you."

Keith shivered at the horrible taunts and Pidge seemed slightly disgusted and shivered as well as she responded, "Alright, then. But still, you shouldn't have gone so exaggerated. We both know you only go full Galra when you're furious." Pidge pointed to Keith's Galra form.

Keith sighed and sent Pidge a smug smile, "How could I not when he's messing with something that's mine." Pidge backed up to a wall when she saw Keith closing in on her.

"I don't recall you claiming me as yours." Pidge teased back as Keith shrank back to his human form, signaling that he is now calm. 

Keith smirked and placed a hand on the wall and lower his head down towards Pidge, "How about now?" 

Keith dipped in to give Pidge a quick peck on the lips and she returned one while smiling, "I actually don't mind being yours."

Keith only laughed and gave her a slightly longer kiss before Pidge pushed him away gently, "Next time, you don't have to get so jealous. You're the only Galra for me." 

Pidge could have sworn she heard Keith purr as he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
